


【卓鹤】 点亮

by 791ruby



Category: srrx, 卓鹤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/791ruby/pseuds/791ruby
Kudos: 7





	【卓鹤】 点亮

“不行啊，鹤儿 是保险丝烧断了”高天鹤嫌弃的接过了那人刚叼嘴里的小手电筒，就听梯子上的人这么一句，差点一激动把手电筒连带那么点仅剩的光亮一齐扔出去，然后高歌一曲“这不是我想要的结果”，早知道仝卓家的电路这么脆弱，他打死也不会费劲吧啦的把他的大功率桶式手持吸尘器弄来跟他做年底大扫除。

自从高天鹤跟仝卓在一起了之后，仝卓的公寓就成了定点审查单位，公寓内外必须一尘不染、板板正正，高标准严要求。必要的时候高天鹤亲自上手，全面断舍离。仝卓散漫惯了，亲妈也想不到半年的功夫就能在对象的高压下成长成为家务大手。虽然过程曲折到仝卓数次打开某乎激情作答“有一个洁癖的男朋友是什么体验”，他又要欠“我就喜欢鹤儿爱收拾这点，跟我在一块儿昂，想收拾屋子收拾屋子，想收拾我收拾我”。

这下好，一停电。没条件收拾屋子，没心情收拾人。更重要的是，本来高天鹤想说打扫完了一起洗澡，这会没电了，澡也洗不成了，他自己是强迫症，来找仝卓之前已经简单洗了澡，可是旁边内臭猪还！没！洗！

仝卓可半点不遗憾，高天鹤对一起洗澡好像有某种执念，仝卓本来对鸳鸯浴也想入非非，浴室是涨姿势的好地方，这种想入非非一直维持到俩人第一次一起跨进高天鹤家的奢华欧式贵妃浴缸，高天鹤解开他的浴巾，紧接着不知道从哪掏出来一个“经典老汤绿色加厚搓澡巾”在他的背上开搓，高天鹤是地道的东北人，搓澡手法那叫一个老辣、直击灵魂，仝卓觉得自己好像不是假声男高音的对象，而是澡堂老板家的男人。经过了一个“火辣”的夜晚，血液循环是促进了，从肉体到灵魂都散发着洁净的光芒，就是对浴室再也没有啥“暧昧”的滤镜了。

“鹤鹤，我可干净了，天天洗澡，一天不洗没事哈”，一边说一边往高天鹤的身上蹭，停电把夜晚的空间变静，感受放大。高天鹤感觉仝卓周遭全是热气，仝卓呼吸的声音痒痒的往他耳朵里钻，高天鹤想怼他两下子，仝卓太黏糊的太近他腿已经有点被压麻了，没等伸手推推他，这人先抓上他的手，一抓就抓了好久，给他的手都握冒汗了。

屋里暖气很足，眼看场面就要往不能控制的方向发展，高天鹤推开没洗澡的男朋友，捞来小手电打在自己下巴下面龇牙咧嘴的吓唬人，可惜这没什么震慑力，面前向上发散的光照进来一张放大了的帅哥面孔，随后是一个吻把这点亮光也尽数关上了，呼吸不过来，睫毛上度上了一层水雾，黑暗中的吻又湿又绵长，两个人都喘的不行，睫毛上的水珠也跟着打颤儿。

一个吻结束，两个人身上都汗妗妗的，感觉屋里又陡然升高了好几度，连件浴袍都穿不住了，没等缓过劲，仝卓又扑上来啃他，高天鹤纳闷“怎么今天停个电，仝卓跟喝了一样”殊不知仝卓早就憋着这股劲，要把在澡堂子，不是，是浴室里的事找回来。

果然，高天鹤没多会儿就给他啃的直哼哼，也不顾热了，扭着往仝卓身上贴，去寻仝卓的嘴巴像是寻一汪泉眼，仝卓反而不动了，放他在旁边呼哒呼哒的喘，高天鹤气得拧他。

“你摸摸我啊！”他没想到仝卓给他来管撩不管灭这出。

仝卓听了，俯下身子埋在他耳边，抵着他被汗濡湿的毛绒绒的头毛，把刚才的小手电按到他手里。

“鹤哥想让我碰你哪里？天太黑了，我看不见，鹤哥用这个告诉我。”

这可太羞耻了，周遭又黑又安静。高天鹤一边颤一边按开了小手电，闭着眼睛照上自己的锁骨，仝卓抹了一把他锁骨上的光辉，低头用舌头轻轻舔他身上此刻的好景致，小口小口的啜着他，啜的高天鹤哪都痒痒，不自主的渴求更多。

光束往下移了移，仝卓的舌头也追过去，在高天鹤的胸前纠缠他充血的两颗乳头，舌头围着透红的尖儿打转，偶尔用牙齿轻轻磋磨，弄的高天鹤叫出声儿，手电筒都要拿不住，又被仝卓把着手腕拿着穿过小腹，光打到腿根。

高天鹤的腿跟又白又紧实，光打在上面有种玉石一样润泽的光辉。高天鹤鼓起勇气半睁开眼睛，恰好看到仝卓趴在他分开的两腿之间，蘸着手电筒的微光一口一口的尝他，又认真又虔诚，高天鹤不自觉的想“他竟觉得这样的仝卓跟舞台上的仝卓魅力不相上下”。仝卓延着大腿内侧吻他，哈出的热气让他无法控制自己的身体，骨头仿佛被橡皮筋套住连筋都绷的直直的。

“仝卓儿，赶紧进来，你还在等什么？！！”

高天鹤实在受不住，开始催促那人，半嗔半怒的要那人进来。

其实高天鹤才一哼哼，仝卓胯下就敬礼了，这会抓了高天鹤的腿，将那势头抵着高天鹤的腿根，用头部磨他的腿根。

高天鹤被他蹭的扭成一条毛毛虫，无意中把腿往里并弄的仝卓的势头更加的汹汹，即便这样还是要欺负他“鹤哥，帮我照着啊，看不见我进不去。”

高天鹤认命的握着手电筒，照向全身上下最隐秘的地方，他甚至能感受到随着自己的呼吸，那个地方跟着起伏倏张，而他男朋友仝卓，正注视着那里。高天鹤害羞的几乎痉挛，光束终于照着仝卓坚挺的部分一点一点没入那具绷紧的身体。这对仝卓来说是前所未有的体验，身下的人比以往更加害羞滚烫，他能感受到高天鹤每块肌肉都对他的进入发出紧张而期待的叫喊，他被包裹的比每一次都更加紧，以至于刚进去一个头部就忍不住爽的惊呼。

仝卓比以往更慢更温柔，慢慢的整根没入后，揽住高天鹤接吻，在吞咽的声音里，高天鹤的身体逐渐松懈下来，慢慢向他打开，仝卓也终于放心动作，放任自己在人家软嫩的后穴中撞击，向四周去刺高天鹤柔韧的肉壁，高天鹤被他刺的咿咿呀呀的说胡话，又被揽着换了好几个姿势。

手电筒滚落地下，高天鹤听着黑暗里尤为明显的肉体撞击声渐渐变快，把喉咙里的叫喊也尽数放出来，每一滴血液，每一个细胞都快活的打颤儿，就这么着被送上了巅峰。仝卓在他狭小湿热的穴里缴了枪，好多天没做了，他也是存货颇丰，浓稠的白色翻涌出来。

仝卓起身开窗户，情爱的余韵随着白色的热气往外扑，又摸黑去接了点热水，给两个人简单收拾了一下。热气散够了，关住一夜好梦。


End file.
